Bubbly
by voi ch'intrate
Summary: Alice and Jasper spend an pleasant afternoon together; snuggling, kissing and singing. Slight Breaking Dawn spoilers. Title taken from the Colbie Caillat song.


**I don't own Twilight or the song "Bubbly", I know 'sucks to be me', right?**

* * *

Bubbly

Everything had grown pleasantly quiet. With Edward out of the house, and therefore the house exponentially quieter, it was easier to think. As much as I loved my dear brother, and his constant banging on his piano, it was nice when everything was so silent. Esme and Carlisle were gone hunting somewhere to the East, the Appalachian Mountain Range, if my visions were correct. From my last marker, they were in West Virginia and therefore had no cell phone signal. We all took this to mean they wanted their privacy.

Emmett and Rose had taken the hint and took a flight to Paris last night. That endeavor was one I would most fervently be blocking from my mind.

So, Edward and Bella, Jasper and I were left to hold down the fort. Nessie was sleeping over at Charlie's house. I swear that man loved her more than he loved Bella. I had no idea where Jacob was, nor did I particularly care. Once his aspirin-like qualities had served their purpose, there really was not too much need for me to like him. Quite frankly, I was still slightly pissed that he had made Edward's future disappear for a full two minutes during his brief consideration of murdering Edward after Bella's imminent departure from humanity.

Not that I hadn't briefly fancied pulling Edward's limbs off one-by-one and then burning him slowly with Zippo lighters; but still, my sordid fantasies did not make me blind as a bat. Oh the sweet irony…

I sat in the middle of the floor on the Oriental rug, braiding the tassels together; because, seriously, I had nothing better to do. Shopping was no fun without a partner, and I didn't enjoy playing the idiotic video games Jasper and Emmett so loved.

Jasper had gone out to hunt in the forest nearby, and by my count he'd be home in 22 minutes…and 47 seconds…and 10 milliseconds.

My vision briefly blurred behind my closed lids. Jasper was changing his mind so quickly it gave me motions sickness. I saw nothing nefarious in the brief snippets of the future, so I settled my back against the couch, still idly braiding the fringe on the edges of the carpet.

The clock ticked loudly and Jasper's future still reminded me of a Jackson Pollock painting. I would normally just switch my focus to someone else, but I was so tuned to him I couldn't help but watch rapturously. I stopped trying to focus on the motives or the plot—but just his face. The scars that made him terrifying to others only made me want to trace them with my own lips. His sweet, blonde hair hung to the point of his chin, and across angles at his jaw.

I imagined myself sitting on his wide, sturdy lap, braiding his hair instead of the rug. Our brothers would probably be facetious if they ever knew he let me play with his pretty, sun-coloured hair; but, regardless of their immaturity I was still allowed to run my fingers through his yellow locks. He'd even embarrassedly admitted once, that he liked the way it felt. I was more than willing to comply.

I followed the planes of his face in my mind. His nose—a little too narrow for his face, but still lovely—and his high, pronounced cheeks bones, I liked to put my fingers there, to feel the bones beneath the granite skin. His long, pale, perfect lips, so much bigger than mine. I felt like a child kissing a grown man when I kissed him. And in a way, I was. The fact that we was nearly sixty years older than me never bothered me at all. Honestly, it only made him that much more desirable.

Someone chuckled behind me and my eyes snapped open. "What's all the lust for, love?" Jasper asked, leaning over the back of the couch to look at me.

I smiled sheepishly up at him. In the blink of an eye, my 22 minutes were up. He chuckled and vaulted agilely over the back of the couch. He settled into the cushions behind my back. He sat so I was on the floor between his long legs. I rested my head against his left knee. He traced small circles against the nape of my neck with his marble fingernails.

"What are you thinking about, darlin'?" His Southern accent laced through his words prettily. I knew he only spoke this way for me. The fabulous "Hale twins" couldn't have dual accents, and Rosalie's refined upstate New York speech was just too different from his rich, Texan twang. He sacrificed his speech for me, so we could stay inconspicuous here.

I would be wherever he was. But he knew I was happy here. He would do anything to make me smile. I fingered the delicate, gold band around my left, ring finger. It was as thin as wire, and so barely visible. Jasper's was nearly identical, just minutely thicker. It was a nice contrast to the scars peppering his hand.

I reached around my neck and grabbed his left hand and pressed my lips to the cool, metal band on his long finger. He softened behind me.

"I came home sooner, just for you." He stated, proud of himself. My eyes flickered quickly to the grandfather clock. Twelve minutes had passed since I'd started counting. So that was why his future looked like a vomited mess, he was trying to take me by surprise; and it had worked.

He smiled triumphantly, lifting me into his lap. I wound my arms around his sturdy neck. He brushed his lips against my temple.

"Would you like to go shopping?" He inquired, playing with the fingers on my right hand. He placed my palm against his cheek as he spoke. "I know you're bored here, I'd like to take you out and do somethin'."

I shrugged. This was my favourite game to play and he knew it. I adored shopping, especially with him. Rose was nice to shop with, but somehow she always ended up looking at lingerie. I may be a woman, but dressing up in frilly panties for my husband is not my idea of fun. Shopping with Bella was ok; she was a little whiny, though. She always complained she was 'tired' so she could go camp out in the music store with Edward. She's a vampire! She can't get tired, and yet, that excuse gets me every time.

Jasper, however, carried all my bags, never complained and always bought me whatever I could desire. Though, all I ever truly desired was his company.

Jasper half smiled, "Shopping it is, little lady."

I jumped up off his lap, clapping my hands in excitement.

"Oh, Jazz, you're so wonderful!" I gushed, jumping up to wrap my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist. He kissed me softly.

"Come on, good lookin', where too?" He asked, offering me his arm like the gentleman he was.

"Where do you want to go?" I challenged, genuinely curious.

"I'd go anywhere if it was with you," he responded truthfully, leaning over to kiss the top of my head and bury his nose in my hair.

"I guess we'll just see where we end up, then," I said back coyly, winking at him. He smirked and nodded, walking beside me as we made our way to the garage.

He walked around to my Porsche. He raised an eyebrow at me and let me see his plans to ask for my keys. I sighed resignedly and threw them to him; they jingled as they spun through the air and landed in his outstretched palm. He smirked and got into the drivers side of the fabulous, canary yellow car.

Jasper left the windows rolled down, it was an overcast day, of course; but the clouds were thin and pure white, so the sun's luminescent rays made everything glow. It wasn't enough light to send our skin into a frenzy of rainbows, just a dull radiance that seemed beautiful rather than unearthly.

I sighed happily and plugged my iPod into the car adaptor. Jasper sent me a wary glance as I flicked through my songs, the clicker made that awful staccato noise through the nice speakers.

"Pick something good, please?" He pleaded softly, steering the car away from a sunny patch peaking through the clouds.

I gave him a mock-hurt look, sulking so that he would lean over and kiss my pouting lips. I quickly glanced into our future before deepening our kiss—no cops on the horizon, no random sunny spots, and no crashes that would damage my lovely, expensive car. Jasper obliged giving me my heated kiss. I leaned over the center console and twisted my fingers into his yellow hair.

The real reason I had gotten my car in yellow was strictly because it reminded me of Jasper. Yellow for his hair. Yellow for his eyes. Et cetera.

I sighed into his mouth and pulled away, knowing that we were going to have to make a left turn soon. Jasper was a good driver, but not that good of a driver. He blew out a deep breath and flicked on his turn signal.

I finally found what I was looking for on my iPod: the perfect song for my Jasper and I.

I hit the center button on the song's title and the beginning notes floated through the car. Jasper looked over at me, an amused expression in his topaz eyes.

I shrugged and began to sing along with the song, closing my eyes and tossing my head back as I sang along. I could feel Jasper's love and amusement seeping into my veins as it radiated from him. I tried to put off as much adoration as was inhumanly possible.

Jasper threw his head back and laughed raucously. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know," I said as the song slipped into a musical interlude. The light airy notes floated through the air. Jasper slung his arm carelessly over my shoulders, humming along with the song—having been so effected by my euphoria.

I finished off the song, letting my voice carry louder over the original artist's.

"_It starts in my soul, _

_And I lose all control, _

_When you kiss my nose, _

_The feelin' shows, _

'_Cause you make me smile, _

_Baby just take your time now, _

_Holdin' me tight."_

* * *

**So, this is a sincere, boredom-induced post, to be sure. I had the first part of this written and festering in my fanfiction folder since about mid-October. But, I recently downloaded the song "Bubbly" by Colbia Caillat, and it was the inspiration needed to finish this work of fanfiction! Don't you just love it when a song jump starts you? I do. I actually used to hate that song--but yet again I was bored [it's a trend, what can I say?] and so I downloaded it. I wrote the rest of this fiction during intervals of reheating a chunk of frozen, Brunswick stew for dinner. Don't ever try to reheat Brunswick stew in the microwave. It takes for-freakin'-ever. That's my life lesson for the day. **

**I love Jasper and Alice. They're my favourite Twilight couple. Mainly because Alice is short and spunky--and I'm short and spunky, therefore I am still holding out hope that my Jasper is out there somewhere. And when I meet him, I'm totally using the 'You've kept me waiting' line. What girl wouldn't if they met their real-life Jasper? **

**And now, on to the obligatory plugging of my other works: If you haven't read it, go check out my full-length fanfiction Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. Also, I have one more one-shot out called "I'll Love You Forever".**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE BRUNSWICK STEW THAT DOESN'T TAKE TWENTY, STINKIN' MINUTES TO REHEAT! [Forgive my crappy analogy.]**


End file.
